


Ezra's Erotica V — Pretty Boy

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Droids, Evil Laughter, F/F, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Furry, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hope, Hugs, Jedi, Kissing, Large Cock, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Love, Lust, M/M, Mandalorian, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Padawan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Strap-Ons, Teasing, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: Ezra grows closer with members of the Ghost crew as secrets are revealed and relationships are changed forever. Later, while on a mission to get medical supplies, Zeb and Chopper must save Ezra and Sabine from the lustful clutches of two Inquisitors...





	Ezra's Erotica V — Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before and during the events of the second season episode "Always Two There Are." Writing dialogue and extended scenes for the Seventh Sister was an absolute blast. Be forewarned that this story gets pretty dark about halfway through. Depictions of sexual scenes are very graphic throughout, even more than previous installments in this series.

**Ezra’s Erotica V –** **Pretty Boy**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

_“You little Loth-rat...always a tease.”_

_“Hehe, that tickles, Zeb!”_

Zeb grinded against Ezra, their bodies becoming intertwined as Zeb leaned over to kiss the boy deeply. 

As the holorecording continued, Zeb and Ezra had switched positions, with Zeb lying down on the bunk bed and Ezra on top of him. Ezra bounced up and down on Zeb’s hard shaft as the Lasat let out a lustful purring sound. Zeb instinctually thrust upward as Ezra came down, his rod filling Ezra’s hole in a rhythmic motion.

Three-quarters of Zeb’s dick fit inside Ezra, an improvement over the previous recording, which had shown only half of the Lasat’s length inside the boy. Clearly, the two horny bunkmates had used their time alone to practice. Only, they weren’t entirely alone...

Unbeknownst to Ezra and Zeb, Chooper had installed hidden holocameras in their room. These cameras had a direct link to Chopper’s memory banks. Chopper had their room under constant surveillance, capturing every moment, from Ezra and Zeb’s first sexual encounter to their constant teasing of each other to the lovemaking session that was on display.

Ezra let out a primal “Fuck!” as he increased his pace, riding Zeb’s dick faster and faster. Although he had used such language in earlier recordings, it still didn’t sound right coming out of the young boy’s mouth. As their rutting continued, Zeb moved his large, furry hand to slap Ezra’s ass several times as the boy rode him with unbridled lust.

Zeb could no longer control himself as he used both hands to squeeze Ezra’s buttcheeks and thrust once more upward, pumping his spunk inside the boy. Streams of Lasat semen oozed out of Ezra’s hole back onto Zeb’s glistening shaft. Ezra let out a soft moan as he felt a second and third wave of cum shoot deep inside him. Just as the third wave of cum filled him, Ezra shot his own load, his seed landing across Zeb’s purple, muscular chest. Zeb’s throbbing dick began to recede as Ezra climbed off, collapsing onto the Lasat’s meaty legs. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ezra moved his tongue over Zeb’s shrinking shaft, cleaning up the mess they had made. Ezra then moved over the Lasat’s chest, licking up his own cum, tasting Zeb’s sweat as he did so. His journey ended at Zeb’s lips, kissing the Lasat passionately, their tongues swirling together, exchanging spit, sweat, and semen. 

The holorecording flashed forward, the images becoming distorted. Scenes of Ezra and Zeb talking, sleeping, and fucking were all jumbled together. Sighing in frustration, Sabine reached further into Chopper’s servos with her wrench. The holorecording then shut down completely, leaving Sabine alone with a powered-down Chopper. 

Earlier that day, Sabine had noticed that Chopper had not done his daily maintenance rounds. This wasn’t exactly unusual, as Chopper could often be stubborn and lazy, but what was unusual was that she hadn’t heard him at all. On any given day, she could count on hearing him rolling down a hallway, groaning a complaint, or pulling a prank on someone. Today, Chopper had been silent. So, Sabine had searched him out, finding him powered-down inside the engine room. A pool of droid lubrication fluid was visible beneath him. 

After digging around in his memory banks, Sabine had found the reason why Chopper had shut down: his sensors had been overloaded. They were overloaded by a power surge Chopper had experienced watching a particularly steamy sex scene between Zeb and Ezra. After some more investigating, Sabine had found hundreds of hours of footage in the astromech’s memory. It was then she realized that Chopper must have installed hidden holocameras in Ezra and Zeb’s quarters. 

At first, she didn’t know which was more shocking: Chopper’s obsessive voyeurism, or Ezra and Zeb’s...relationship. The more she thought about it, though, the more it made sense. She’d caught glances between Ezra and Zeb, saw the constant playful bickering between them almost every day. She’d witnessed, and even helped with, Chopper’s pranks, which always seemed to focus on Ezra and Zeb. Although Sabine was younger than Zeb, she felt much more mature. Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper were very much the children of the _Ghost_ crew, so perhaps it wasn’t a surprise to see boys behaving...well, like boys.

Still, Sabine couldn’t help but feel...aroused when seeing Ezra and Zeb go at it like horny Loth-pups in the holorecordings. She tried to push aside her own arousal, feeling somewhat guilty for thinking such thoughts. She had seen enough to know why Chopper had become so overwhelmed. An astromech of his model was never designed to have a constant stream of holorecording information wired to its long-term memory banks, and it had taken its toll on the lovesick droid. It was clearly interfering with his programming. Sabine knew she would have to cut off the recording stream in order to get Chopper operational again. 

Although she thought about simply deleting the existing recordings, Sabine decided against it. There were moments when she couldn’t take her eyes away from the recordings, and she could see the artistry and passion in Ezra and Zeb’s lovemaking. Ezra had a feminine grace about him, especially when he was under Zeb’s lustful embrace. His arching back, swaying head, flowing hair, and the display of his Force powers all made for a mesmerizing viewing experience. As an artist herself, Sabine was more than impressed. Before today, she had only seen Ezra as an immature kid, but looking at his naked, smooth, lithe form sparked something inside of her. He seemed so...so pretty. Like a flower just starting to bloom, just beginning to come into its own. 

To preserve the recordings, she decided to put a firewall in Chopper’s memory banks, leaving only the most recent recording accessible to Chopper. She set the livestream from the holocameras to transmit to an external storage device, which she held in her hands. For now, she shut the livestream feed off, not wanting to intrude on Zeb and Ezra’s privacy anymore than Chopper already had. She carefully powered the droid back up, and as soon as Chopper discovered what had been done, he groaned in protest. Sabine gave him an understanding, yet firm pat on his metal dome, explaining why she did what she did.

“Look, Chopper, you can still access the recordings after I lift the firewall...but before I can let you do that, and before you even think about turning the live holostream back on...you need to tell Ezra and Zeb.”

Chopper let out a series of angry beeps, not wanting to let his secret out. He tried to quickly grab the device with one of his mechanical arms, but Sabine leaned back in her chair, holding the device out of Chopper’s reach.

“Hey, I like to prank the boys as much as you do, but this...this is too much. You need to ask them if it’s alright to record them. If you don’t...well, I’d hate to have to tell Hera what you’ve been doing...” 

Chopper let out a mechanical sigh, then a reluctant affirmative beep.

“It’ll be okay, little guy. I’ll help you through this. If it means anything to you, I think you captured some great footage. I noticed you upgraded the lighting in Ezra and Zeb’s cabin as well. The boys might not have noticed, but I did. You even used multifaceted hololenses to get some awesome angles. You’d make a great holovid director, Chop. Just have to learn to ask people before recording them...” 

Chooper let out a playful beep, followed by a swivel of his dome. Chopper then flashed on the one recording Sabine had left him, and Sabine watched as a holographic Ezra appeared before her, hands on his hips. His lips formed into a kiss.

 

Sabine laughed, giving Chopper an affectionate tap.

The recording continued, revealing a naked Zeb moving toward Ezra, slowly and deliberately taking the boy’s clothes off as he returned the kiss. The multifaceted hololenses showcased dozens of different angles, finally settling on a close-up of Ezra’s pretty little head.

As the holographic Ezra moved down to begin sucking on Zeb’s hardening cock, the engine room door abruptly slid open. Sabine looked at the doorway and saw Ezra walk in, his mouth open in shock.

His eyes were transfixed on the recording, and he remained completely frozen for several seconds. Then he bolted out of the doorway, with Sabine calling after him, “Ezra, wait, let me explain...!”

Ezra ran down the hallway, made a turn, then keyed open the door to his cabin. Zeb wasn’t there. Ezra shut the door behind him, his mind racing. It was over. It was all over. Sabine knew. Chopper knew! Did Hera know? Did Kanan...? 

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and his legs threatened to give out. Taking a seat on the lower bunk, Ezra collected his thoughts. He tried to use a Force meditation technique to calm himself, but it was of no use. Looking at one of the cabin walls, his eyes focused in on the painting Sabine had done of Ezra falling on Zeb. He looked closer and saw a shimmer in one of the eyes of the Chopper in the painting. Then another. He looked on the other wall and saw two similar shimmers. Then on the floor, ceiling, and closer to the bunks. As he moved around the cabin in slow horror, he realized he was surrounded by holocameras. _Had been surrounded_. But for how long?

Ezra’s heart pounded in his chest, his breathing heavy. He briefly thought about leaving the ship, maybe taking the _Phantom_ and going for good. He quickly discarded that idea and began thinking about his next move. Where would he go? Back to Lothal? Back to the streets? No. The crew of the _Ghost_ were his family. He wasn’t sure how he’d get through this, at least not without embarrassing himself completely, but he would. He had to. He just needed...Zeb. He needed to find Zeb, needed to talk to him.

Bracing himself, Ezra rose to his feet and opened the cabin door. It was then that he heard a familiar growl coming from the direction of the engine room.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Ezra let out under his breath as he ran back to the engine room, terrified of what would happen next... 

.........

 _Later in the_ Ghost _engine room_.........

 

What happened next wasn’t as bad as Ezra had feared, although it started out pretty rough.

When he had first walked in, Zeb was in the middle of bashing his large fists against Chopper’s dome, with Sabine trying to break up the fight. In the middle of the scuffle, Chopper’s holoprojector was still playing out the blowjob scene Ezra had walked in on earlier. Ezra could hear his own gagging sounds as he witnessed his holographic self taking as much of Zeb’s length as he could handle.

Despite the chaos unfolding before him, Ezra’s gaze was transfixed again on the holographic scene. It was so real, so lifelike. The quality of the recording was off the charts, too. Much better than any erotic vid he’d scavenged on Lothal, that was for sure. Chopper must’ve used the best holocameras he could find. He could almost _feel_ Zeb’s dick fill his mouth as he watched the recording. He felt himself starting to become aroused, then snapped himself out of it. 

Ezra tried to speak, but couldn’t find his voice. As he tried once more to speak, a shove from Zeb sent Chopper sliding into Ezra, bringing the boy crashing down on the floor. Realizing that Ezra had entered the room...and was now on the floor, Zeb rushed over to help him. 

Turns out, that was the end of the fighting. As soon as Zeb had helped Ezra back up, Sabine had managed to convince them both to stay in the room and listen to what she had to say. 

Sabine had explained how she had found Chopper and the recordings, and how she was in the middle of talking to Chopper about it when Ezra...and later Zeb...had walked in. Sabine reassured them that she wouldn’t tell Hera or Kanan...provided Zeb and Ezra didn’t throw Chopper out the airlock...

As Sabine continued, Zeb’s furious expression eventually mellowed, and embarrassment began to show across his face. He brought one of his hands awkwardly over his head as Sabine complimented him on his lovemaking, and the care and concern with which he had treated Ezra.

For his part, Ezra’s cheeks remained a bright red throughout the entire discussion. Though he did allow himself to relax a bit once he realized that Sabine would keep their secret.

Once Sabine had finished talking, Chopper let out an apologetic series of beeps, rolling forward to Ezra with his dome tilted down. Ezra had never seen this side of Chopper before, and he found it hard to hold onto his anger after seeing the droid like this. Hesitating for a moment, Ezra reached forward and gave Chopper a gentle tap.

Clearing his throat, Ezra spoke to Chopper, “Chop, what you did was wrong. Spying on us was wrong. But saying you’re sorry was a good step in making things right.”

“Listen, trashcan, the kid might be going soft on you, but I’m not. If you ever try anything like that again, my fists will...”

“Zeb...” Sabine interjected, warning him. 

Zeb bit back a quick reply, crossing his arms as he glared at Chopper. 

“It’s ok, Zeb, really it is,” Ezra told him, putting an arm around Zeb’s shoulder. “I actually kinda like the recording.” 

Zeb’s glare disappeared, replaced once again by an expression of profound embarrassment.

“I was actually thinking of leaving the cameras in our cabin. Maybe even invite Chop to come in and watch us sometimes,” Ezra suggested, the words surprising himself even as he said them.

“You can’t be serious...” Zeb started to say.

“Actually, I think it’s a great idea. Chopper’s got an eye for art, and those recordings are proof of that,” Sabine said. 

“Does that mean _you’ll_ be joining us too, then?” Zeb quipped, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

It was Sabine’s turn to become embarrassed. “Well, I don’t...I mean...” 

Chopper let out a playful series of beeps to break the tension. It worked. 

Sabine let out a laugh, followed by Ezra and Zeb. Sabine leaned back in her chair, a smile forming across her face. “What am I going to do with you boys?”

 

“Make sure we don’t get into _too_ much trouble,” Ezra replied, then with a sly grin added, “And maybe give us a few pointers for our recording sessions...you know, for artistic purposes...”

The room was filled again with laughter as Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, and Ezra reveled in each other’s company. Zeb wouldn’t admit it, but Ezra could see a huge burden had been lifted off of the Lasat. Ezra had felt that same burden lift off of himself as well. Now that Chopper and Sabine knew their secret, they were all brought closer together. Telling Hera and Kanan...especially Kanan...would be a different thing entirely, and he wasn’t sure he could ever do that. But for now, Ezra let himself enjoy the moment.

.........

 _A few days later aboard the_ Phantom.........

  

“What is this place?” Ezra asked, as the _Phantom_ approached a space station.

“It’s an old Republic medical station, abandoned after the Clone Wars,” Sabine replied. 

Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper had left the _Ghost_ on the _Phantom_ on a mission from Hera to find medical supplies for the growing Rebellion. Their mission had led them to this station, drifting eerily in space. 

“Whaddya know, Rex’s codes worked,” Sabine said as the medical station’s hangar bay doors opened. The _Phantom_ landed in the hangar bay, and the crew stepped outside. 

Chopper let out a series of nervous beeps as he shined one of his lights around the dark hangar bay.

“Oh, come on, Chop. It’s not so creepy. Just dark. Nothing we can’t handle,” Ezra said with confidence. Despite his outward confidence, Ezra felt a stirring in the Force, a certain coldness. He couldn’t quite place it, but it seemed...familiar somehow.

As the four Rebels walked the darkened hallways of the empty medical station, a small ID9 seeker droid, hidden in the darkness, fixed one holocamera eye on the group. Receiving the coordinates of the Rebels’ position, the Seventh Sister Inquisitor replied in a whisper over the comm to her droid, “I’ll be right there...” 

.........

 _A few moments later_.........

 

The four Rebels had split up to find the medical supplies, with Chopper staying at the control station to repair the corrupted inventory files. Unfortunately for Chopper, the ID9 seeker droid had found him. Letting out a mechanical scream, Chopper fell after being shocked by the seeker droid. While Chopper was down, the seeker droid probed around in his servos and memory banks, overriding a recently constructed firewall to download any hidden files. 

As the ID9 seeker probed him, Chopper let out a series of distress calls over the comm to Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine. Concerned for Chopper’s safety, Ezra and Sabine jumped into one of the overhead vent shafts to get back to Chopper as quickly as possible. Zeb, too large to squeeze through the vents, had to take the long way around. 

“Chopper! Chopper, where are you?” Ezra called out, as they neared the control station. 

“Chopper?” Sabine asked, as she heard the astromech’s cries from the hallway ahead. 

The ID9 seeker droid appeared from the darkness, followed by a sinister looking figure, clad in black armor and skintight fabric.

“What is _that_?” Ezra asked, fear starting to form in the back of his mind. 

“It looks like...a probe droid?” Sabine replied, uncertain of the droid’s design. 

“My pet told me you were here. I’ve been searching for you for some time...” the sinister looking figure replied.

“A bounty hunter?” Ezra guessed wildly.

“Guess again,” the figure responded, igniting a scarlet red lightsaber. 

Ezra’s mouth opened in shock, an audible gasp escaping his lips. He instinctively ignited his blue saber, adopting a defensive posture. Realization dawned on him. “You’re an Inquisitor.”

“Oh, good. I won’t have to explain it to you. So, you know what comes next...” the Seventh Sister Inquisitor replied, slowly moving closer to Ezra and Sabine. Several more ID9 seeker droids appeared behind the Inquisitor, floating ominously in the darkness.

“Run!” Sabine shouted, opening fire with her blasters on the seeker droids as she and Ezra retreated down the hallway.

 The Seventh Sister lunged forward, locking blades with Ezra. The closer she got to him, the more Ezra felt that familiar cold presence in the Force. He’d last felt that presence when dueling the Grand Inquisitor, before Kanan defeated the darksider. 

The Seventh Sister broke the saber lock, extending a second blade from her lightsaber hilt as she sent her lightsaber into automatic spinning mode, forcing Ezra back. “Like Kanan said, it's never a fair fight,” Ezra complained as the Seventh Sister advanced. 

Sabine managed to take out a few Imperial seeker droids with her precise blaster fire, but there were too many. One sent shocks through her armor, and the others moved ever closer to her.”We need...to find Zeb and Chopper,” Sabine said in a breathless voice. 

“Yeah, that way,” Ezra agreed as the two retreated farther down the hallway, only to be stopped by a hulking wall of flesh. Standing before them, blocking their path, was another Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother. His huge, muscular arms held an ignited lightsaber in his hands as he smiled maliciously down at them. 

“Not who we’re looking for. How many of these guys are there?!” Ezra quipped as he and Sabine ran back the other direction. 

 “Two!” Sabine responded, running alongside Ezra as fast as her legs could carry her. They came to a halt in front of a sealed blast door. As Sabine quickly sliced open the door, the Inquisitors were almost on top of them.

 “Go, go! Go, go!” Sabine shouted as she continued running. Ezra tried to follow, but was held in place by an invisible power. The Seventh Sister was using the Force to hold him still while her seeker droids grabbed him by the legs, dragging him back.

 “No!” Sabine screamed, turning back for Ezra.

“Sabine, run!” Ezra cried out as he thrust his lightsaber into the blast door control panel, sealing it shut. “Ezra!” Sabine let out, realizing the sacrifice he had made. Hanging her helmeted head low, Sabine was almost overwhelmed by an intense feeling of helplessness and sorrow. Still, she would use the precious gift Ezra had given her and continue her search for Chopper and Zeb.

“Such a noble act. Just like a Jedi,” the Seventh Sister said as her Force powers and seeker droids pinned Ezra firmly to the blast door. 

“I’m learning,” Ezra retorted, as the Seventh Sister used the Force to grab Ezra’s lightsaber out of his hands. 

“But not quite enough,” the Inquisitor replied from behind her armored mask.

The other Inquisitor jumped forward, moving to strike Ezra down. The Seventh Sister intercepted the Fifth Brother’s attack, batting his saber back. “I’m surprised to see you here,” she said. 

“The kill is mine,” the Fifth Brother said in frustration. 

“You _are_ short-sighted. We will use the boy as bait to draw in the others. Now find the girl,” the Seventh Sister ordered as Ezra shouted in protest. Most of the seekers followed the Fifth Brother as he started his search. One stayed to keep Ezra pinned down. This seeker was the same one who had downloaded Chopper’s hidden memory files... 

“You and I are gonna have a talk. And if you’re good, maybe some of your friends will survive...” the Seventh Sister stated as he stroked Ezra’s cheek. Her gloved fingernails still felt sharp against his skin, her cold presence threatening to consume him. Ezra tried to pry the seeker droid from his shoulder, but it was firmly lodged onto him. The Seventh Sister let her fingers linger on Ezra’s face for several long moments, relishing in the young boy’s warmth.

 

As Sabine caught up with Zeb and told him what had happened, they began to formulate a rescue plan. Zeb was in panic mode; Sabine knew how much the Lasat loved the boy. They would find a way to rescue Ezra...they had to.

.........

 _A few moments later_.........

 

A handcuffed Ezra looked upward as the Seventh Sister hovered over him, her seeker droid having just uploaded some hidden files taken from the Rebels’ astromech droid to her helmet viewer. Some astromech maintenance logs, inventory lists, nothing of much use to the Empire...but wait, there was something else. A huge amount of holorecording data. As she set her helmet viewer to skim mode, holoimages began to flash before her in the privacy of her personal viewer.

As the recordings played out inside her viewer, she saw images of the young Jedi boy taking a massive purple cock over and over again...ah, _must be the Rebel Lasat_ , she thought to herself, becoming aroused as the scenes played out in fast forward before her eyes. She watched with dark delight as Ezra’s mouth and ass were continually put to the test.

“You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice,” the Seventh Sister complimented, as images of Ezra being filled with warm seed and fluids flashed in front of her.

“Well, I’ve got some time, if you wanted a lesson.” 

The Seventh Sister reveled in the unintended double meaning of his reply. Satisfied with what she had seen, her mask folded back inside her helmet, revealing her smiling face as she replied. “You have great potential, but perhaps it is I that might teach you, as your master never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight. Did he?” 

“Maybe not, but he took out the _last Inquisitor_. So I think I’ll just stick with him,” Ezra quipped back, outwardly projecting a confidence he did not truly feel. 

“Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all. Yet, it does present the rest of us with _new opportunities_ ,” she said, pausing to look deeply into Ezra’s blue eyes. “There are many hunting you now, all intent on killing you and your master. Does that frighten you?” 

“If you were gonna kill me, you’d have already done it.” 

“Kill you? I have no plans to kill you. Yet...” The Seventh Sister smiled, stretching forth her slender, gloved hand, beckoning Ezra to focus on her. 

Ezra’s face scrunched up as he felt her probe his thoughts. “You hide your feelings well, but I know your secret, little Jedi. I know your _deepest_ desires. Now, tell me where the other Rebels are, and I’ll help fulfill those desires...”

Ezra started to sweat, unsure of how to react. How could the Inquisitor possibly know his secret or what his desires were? She must be messing with him; there’s no way she could know... “I’ll show you were you can shove your desires,” Ezra replied cockily, again trying to project an air of confidence. 

“We certainly know where you shove yours, don’t we boy?” the Inquisitor replied teasingly. 

Ezra’s confidence was wavering, but he tried not to react. 

The Seventh Sister probed further into his mind, unleashing a wave of pain that shot down Ezra’s spine. “Ahhhh!” Ezra closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain, but it didn’t work. 

“Why can you just not cooperate? Why do you compel me to inflict pain? You know we’ll find the others, so why not just tell me where they are?” 

“Because unlike you, I can shut up. You’re like a broken protocol droid,” Ezra replied through gritted teeth. 

“Shhhh...” the Seventh Sister replied, placing one of her fingers on Ezra’s lips. “Hmm. You hide your fear well. Poor child. If only you had the power to protect your friends.”

“Shows what you know. I’m growing more powerful every day,” Ezra snapped back through the pain.

“Unfortunate there’s no one left to train you. The Jedi of old are dead.” 

“Not all of ‘em.” 

“We know about Ahsoka Tano,” the Inquisitor replied flatly. 

“Who’s Ahsoka Tano?” Ezra feigned ignorance, realizing he’d made a mistake.

“As pretty as you are...” the Seventh Sister replied seductively. Her lips curved upward in a lustful grin as she released her painful probe into the boy’s mind. In its place, she sent a wave of pleasure into the boy’s body through the Force. 

“What...?” Ezra replied, somewhat taken aback by being called ‘pretty.’ Just as he spoke, he felt the wave of pleasure roll through him. His entire body quivered. 

“I only need you alive. That doesn’t mean in one piece,” the Inquisitor replied, igniting her scarlet saber and pointing it at Ezra. “Still, it would be a shame to ruin this pretty boy body of yours. I haven’t even had my fun with it...yet.”

The Seventh Sister called her seeker droid to her. Attaching its small legs to her waist, the droid reconfigured itself around her groin into a large, metal phallus. For a moment, she simply stood there, pointing both her saber and her new metal attachment at Ezra, who was still handcuffed and seated on the floor.

Ezra’s eyes opened wide as they took in the new addition to the Inquisitor’s lower region. 

“What do you think, Jedi boy? You like what you see, don’t you...Don’t bother denying it. I can feel the desire within you.” 

Ezra tried to look away, but couldn’t. He tried to speak, but couldn’t. He tried to control the feeling growing in his pants, but couldn’t. All he could do was stare, his mouth open in shock. 

“Since your mouth is already open, why don’t you put it to good use. Come closer, little one...” 

Ezra closed his mouth and didn’t move. He finally looked away, turning his eyes to the floor.

“I said, _come here_!” the Seventh Sister shouted, dragging Ezra across the floor with the Force. Ezra’s face was brought so close to the metal phallus that it was almost touching him. Ezra tried to turn his head, but the Inquisitor brought the tip of her lightsaber under his chin. 

“Naughty boy, you should do as you’re told. Now, open up.” 

Ezra’s mouth remained shut even as the cold metal phallus pressed up against his lips.

“Open _up_ ,” she repeated as a jolt of electricity surged through the metal phallus, sending a shock through Ezra’s face. Ezra’s resolve weakened, and he felt the tip of the phallus pass through his lips and teeth. Ezra tried to bite down, but it had no effect on the cold, hard metal. As the cold shaft found its way further into his mouth, he felt the Inquisitor’s cold presence as she used the Force to pry his jaw open wider.  

“That’s it, my pet,” she said to the seeker droid attached to her waist as its smooth, phallic form continued to push further into Ezra’s maw. “Now, for the fun part...”

Ezra’s eyes opened wide as he felt the metal shaft continue to grow longer inside his mouth, its length pushing down his throat. The Inquisitor raised her saber as close as she could to Ezra’s chin, and he could feel its heat against him just as he could feel the cold phallus finding its way down his throat.

Just when the shaft went as far as Ezra thought it could, the metal curved inside of him so it could reach even farther down his throat. Ezra gagged on the shaft, his spit dripping past his lips and onto the saber below his chin. His saliva sizzled as it hit the red blade. 

“Yessss, so pretty. So very pretty,” the Inquisitor whispered as tears started to stream from Ezra’s eyes.   

She brought her free hand behind Ezra’s head and pushed it forward, until his lips covered the base of the shaft. Pressed firmly against her pelvis, his mouth full of metal cock, Ezra felt completely helpless. Ezra gagged again and winced in pain as he felt her sharp, gloved fingernails press into the back of his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. 

She then wiped her fingernails across his face, smearing the small drops of blood into his cheeks. His face was starting to drain of color, save for the dark red doll-like spots now on his cheeks. “Much better. Pretty red cheeks for a pretty boy.” The Seventh Sister’s smile grew wider as Ezra’s tears fell down his cheeks and past his chin, burning up upon contact with her red lightsaber below.

She let out a sultry laugh as she began to pull back slightly, then push forward again. She started with a slow pace, then built up speed, thrusting in and out of Ezra’s face, eliciting fresh gags from the boy each time she pushed in deep. She pulled all the way out only to shove the full length of the phallus back in again, causing more drool to slide past the boy’s lips. 

She used her free hand to pinch his nose shut, cutting off his source of oxygen. Struggling to breath, Ezra’s eyes started to roll back in his head. Licking her lips as the life force started to drain from him, she held still for a moment before pulling her metal cock out of Ezra’s mouth, its length partially retracting as she did so. As soon as the shaft had left his mouth, Ezra coughed and took in a series of deep breaths. 

“My pet likes you,” the Inquisitor said, stroking her now-glistening metal rod. This elicited a series of affirmative beeps from the phallic form of the seeker droid. The Seventh Sister powered down her lightsaber, holding the metal handle in her hands. Detaching the outside ring from the saber handle, she held her lightsaber out toward Ezra, the open end facing him. “Now, suck on my saber handle just as you did my pet.” 

Barely finding his voice, Ezra spoke up, “No way, I’m not gonna...” 

“Like you said earlier, if I wanted you dead, you would already be dead. You’ll just have to _trust me_.”

Reluctantly, Ezra opened his mouth, realizing that she would force it open anyway if he didn’t comply. In one fluid motion, she shoved the majority of the saber handle’s length inside his mouth, earning another gag from Ezra as she did so. She used the Force to prevent the ignition switch from turning on, her yellow eyes locking with Ezra’s blue ones. 

“You like this feeling don’t you? Of putting your life in another’s hands. Just like you do every day with your Rebel crewmates...especially with your Lasat friend. Yessss...you love the way his shaft feels inside your warm mouth. The feeling of his cum pumping into you. Of his spunk sliding down your throat. I bet you have some of his seed in your belly right now...”

Ezra desperately tried to say something, but his words came out muffled. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” The Seventh Sister pulled her lightsaber handle out of Ezra’s mouth, giving the boy a chance to speak. 

“How do you, I mean how could...?” 

“The dark side of the Force is a powerful tool, Padawan. Let’s just say...I know everything about your desires. Your lust for your Lasat friend. Your secret love for...your master.” 

Ezra gulped, his face reddening further. The Seventh Sister decided not to tell Ezra about the holorecordings she had received, nor would she tell him about the holocameras that were recording everything even now...She preferred to keep things more mysterious. To let the boy think the dark side of the Force gave her these insights. Seducing his young body was easy, but seducing his mind and corrupting his spirit would be a greater challenge... 

“Now, you haven’t finished polishing my saber yet,” she teased as she shoved the metal lightsaber handle into his mouth once more. This time she pushed it in and out rapidly, still using the Force to prevent the ignition switch from turning on. Ezra’s saliva clung to the Inquisitor’s lightsaber handle, coating every inch of it. 

“You really do handle a lightsaber well, young apprentice. I wonder if your _ass_ will handle it just as well...” 

Ezra’s eyes widened again as she took the lightsaber handle out of his mouth. Spit was dripping off of it in globs. A second seeker droid come out of the darkness to appear by the Inquisitor’s side, communicating with the phallic form of the seeker droid attached to her waist. 

“Patience, you’ll both get your turn. I need to prepare him for you first...” she said as she crouched down low and stroked Ezra’s cheek, her thumb passing over his lips. Ezra winced in both dread and anticipation at what would surely come next.

 

“Bend over, Padawan. You’re going to enjoy this, _trust me_.”

Ezra desperately wanted to leave, to somehow call on the Force to escape. But he knew he couldn’t. Handcuffed, without his lightsaber, and outmatched in the Force, Ezra was powerless against the Seventh Sister. And she knew it. 

Smiling at Ezra’s realization, the Inquisitor locked eyes with Ezra one more time before he bent over, putting his restrained hands on the floor. 

“Raise up that pretty little ass so I can see it,” the Seventh Sister ordered, delighting in the view she was now enjoying. 

Ezra did as he was told, a part of him deep down actually aroused by what was happening. He could feel the dark side of the Force beginning to swell inside of him. Unbidden, his erection soon became noticeable through his pants.

“Already excited, I see. I would expect no less from the horniest little Jedi I’ve ever seen.” The Seventh Sister let out another sultry laugh as she used a fingernail to cut a small hole in Ezra’s pants, exposing his smooth, pink boyhole.

Taking the saliva-coated lightsaber hilt in one hand, she pushed it slowly forward inside Ezra, relishing in the boy’s reaction as it slid further inside him.

“So pretty and so tight,” she observed as she managed to get most of the handle inside of him. Ezra let out a soft moan as his anal walls clenched around the saber hilt. Once more she used the Force to prevent the ignition switch from turning on while inside the boy. One slip, and it would all be over. She reveled in the danger and in holding the boy’s life in her hands as he moaned in pleasure.

She spit down onto the hilt, mixing her saliva with his on the metal handle. She quickened her pace, thoroughly spreading the saliva lubrication in and around his tight hole. Ezra’s heart rate increased as the cold metal hilt became warmer after being lodged inside of him. 

“I want to hear you beg for more, Padawan.” 

“More...give me..ahh... more...” Ezra whimpered, his mind becoming consumed by a mixture of pain of pleasure. The dark side of the Force threatened to overwhelm him. 

Rotating the hilt around while inside his ass, the Seventh Sister slapped Ezra’s ass hard with her other hand. Ezra let out another soft whimper. 

Pulling the hilt all the way out, she waited a few seconds before pushing it back in again, harder than before. 

“Fuck!” Ezra cried out uncontrollably as the hilt went inside him all the way. The Inquisitor used the Force to push it in even further than should have been possible. “Uhhh...Ahhhhh!” Ezra screamed in ecstasy as the hilt firmly lodged itself inside of him.

“ _Language_ , Padawan. Didn’t your master ever teach you any manners? It’s ‘Fuck, _ma’am_ ’.” 

Ezra could only let out another loud groan as she used the Force to push the hilt so far inside that it was no longer visible from the outside. Pleased with herself, she kept her concentration on the ignition switch, preventing it from switching on. 

“Turn around. I want to see your pretty face with my hilt inside of you.” 

Ezra weakly turned around, his back now leaning against the wall for support. She looked into his eyes once more and reached out with the Force, spinning the hilt around slowly inside of his tight butthole. Ezra’s mouth opened wide in shock and pleasure at her Force skill and sexual prowess.

 

“I bet your Lasat friend can’t do _that_ ,” she boasted. “Still, if it helps, you can think of his hard meat inside you while I use your little hole.”

Ezra’s mind drifted to Zeb, and then to Chopper and Sabine, wondering if they were alright. His thoughts also drifted to Zeb’s cock, and the filling he had received just earlier this morning. He felt another wave of pleasure filling him as the Inquisitor began slowly spinning the hilt in the opposite direction. 

The seeker droid attached to her waist and the one hovering in the air let out a series of eager beeps. 

“Alright, my lovelies. He’s ready for you now.” She used the Force to pull the saber hilt fully outside of Ezra’s now thoroughly-lubricated ass. Placing the hilt back inside of its ring, she clipped it onto her belt. She gave her saber one last caress before saying “Every time I touch this, I’ll think of your tight, little hole, my horny Padawan.” 

Ezra could barely hear what she was saying; his head was still spinning from what he had just experienced. 

Lining up her attached seeker droid phallus with his moist hole, the Seventh Sister teased Ezra by swirling the tip of the metal phallus against his entrance. She spit down onto the metal shaft, adding fresh lubrication into the mix. She prodded the cold metal cock against his hole, moving forward just enough to get the tip inside. 

Ezra whined like a Loth-pup as she continued to push steadily forward. In-between his whines and whimpers, Ezra’s thoughts flashed to Zeb and the feeling of that large Lasat cock buried inside him. 

She forced the last bit of the metal dick inside as she held his chin in her hands. “Such a pretty face,” she repeated several times as she began rocking back and forth in earnest.

Each thrust brought a new groan or whimper from the young Padawan, his tight anal walls becoming accustomed to her constant motions. The Seventh Sister’s cold metal shaft thrust deeper into Ezra, beginning to vibrate as it slid further into him. The hairs on the back of Ezra’s neck stood up as a shiver swept through his whole body. His shivering mingled with his groaning as his tight boyhole stretched to accommodate the vibrating rod. As the Inquisitor pulled back out only to thrust forward again, the metal had already started to grow warmer inside Ezra’s ass. As the temperature balanced out, Ezra found himself anticipating each push forward and back, succumbing to the ebb and flow of the Inquisitor’s intrusions. 

The floating seeker droid watched the action with a mixture of delight and envy. Not wanting its seeker droid counterpart to have all the fun, the floating droid found its way to Ezra’s mouth, converting to a partial phallic form as it thrust past the boy’s lips. Ezra’s moans and groans became muffled as the droid in his mouth began to thrust rapidly. 

The Seventh Sister continued her own thrusts, utterly dominating the pretty Padawan boy before her. “Come here my lovely,” she said to the floating droid currently fucking Ezra’s face, “I think you’ve made yourself wet enough. I know _I_ certainly am.” She let out a loud belly laugh. 

As the floating droid’s shaft left Ezra’s mouth, a string of his spit remained attached to the droid as it floated towards the Inquisitor. 

She pulled completely out of Ezra, a crude, wet popping sound pinging around the room as the vibrating shaft left Ezra’s boyhole. The floating droid attached its small mechanical legs to the Seventh Sister’s waist, lining its phallic form up directly on top of the phallic droid already attached to her. Both shafts were vibrating, eager to enter Ezra’s opening together.

Catching his breath, Ezra’s eyes opened even wider than before as he saw the double vibrating metal dicks coming closer to his twitching hole.

“Always _two_ there are...” the Seventh Sister let out in a mock-serious tone, displaying a wide, sinister grin as she thrust forward hard. 

Ezra’s body buckled at the pressure of the two rods against his still-tight opening. The Inquisitor used her hands and the Force to physically pull him closer, spearing his sphincter on the double dicks, getting the tips of both vibrating cocks inside of him. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....uhhhhhhhh!” Ezra screamed, his words no longer audible as his voice started to crack. His whole body was trembling from the sheer size and vibrations of the metal dicks. 

“That’s right, whine like the pretty little Loth-bitch that you are!” the Inquisitor shouted, and she thrust forward with such ferocity that the remainder of both shafts forced their way inside Ezra’s ass. 

Ezra’s eyes glazed over, his tongue now hanging out of his mouth, drool flowing freely from his lips. Ezra’s broken mind could only think of the hard metal filling him so completely, and any thoughts of Zeb, Chopper, or Sabine had long since left his thoughts. 

“Yes, my pets, extend further!” A series of sultry beeps sounded as the two phallic droids extended inside Ezra even more, hitting his prostate and going deeper inside of him. 

The Seventh Sister put her fingers inside Ezra’s open mouth as the hard droid shafts fucked him deeper. She pulled back, the double dicks sliding backward, only to slide forward again when she thrust back in. 

She kept up a steady rhythm, going as fast as the Force would allow her, pummeling the Padawan’s ass mercilessly. Her own mind became consumed by lust as she gave in to the full power of the dark side. 

As she pounded the boy over and over, she remembered her training sessions with the Grand Inquisitor, before he had been killed. He had taught her everything he knew about sexual dominance. In the early years of the Empire, the Grand Inquisitor had earned a reputation for hunting down Jedi and mercilessly fucking any Jedi Padawans he came across, before killing them...or in rare cases...turning them to the dark side. The Seventh Sister didn’t have as much experience, but she did have the skill and finesse, unmatched by any of her fellow Inquisitors. With her affinity for playing with droids and her natural sexual energy, she was a force to be reckoned with. The Rebel boy currently getting plowed by her dual droid dicks was the perfect opportunity to test her Force skills and sexual abilities. 

Precum leaked from the tip of Ezra’s penis through his pants as she continued to ream his ass. She could see the boy was ready to blow his load. 

“Not yet, my pretty,” she said as she used the Force to prevent him from cumming. 

She slowed her pace in order to thrust forward all the way inside him. With both dicks firmly inside his twitching ass, she leaned forward. Removing her fingers from his mouth, she kissed the boy passionately. Her tongue swirled inside his mouth, and she could feel his twink body shudder as she sent another wave of Force energy through him. 

This wave of energy partially brought him back to his senses. Once more aware of what was happening to him, Ezra let out a loud moan, muffled by the Seventh Sister’s tongue swirling inside his mouth. 

“I want you to feel every bit of this next part,” the Inquisitor said after she pulled out of his mouth, a smirk plastered on her face. 

She could feel her seeker droids starting to overheat, and she knew what she had to do. “Now, my pets, let’s fill this pretty boy up!” 

Several affirmative beeps emanated from below as she pulled all the way out of Ezra, a loud popping sound echoing across the room as the double dicks left Ezra’s reddened hole. With one more hard thrust forward, the metal shafts found their way back in, buried completely inside of him. Streams of droid lubrication fluid shot out of both shafts simultaneously, as the vibrations ceased. The unusually creamy lubrication fluid pumped inside Ezra. He had never felt so filled in his whole life.

Sweat dripped down his small frame and through his clothes as the Seventh Sister pulled her two hard, metal cocks out of him one final time. After another crude popping noise, thick, creamy lubrication fluid began gushing out of his pulsating hole. 

Ezra let out a loud sigh and watched as the two droids detached from the Seventh Sister’s waist and transformed from their phallic forms back into their floating, seeker droid shapes. Embarrassed, Ezra moved his legs to cover the pool of creamy fluid seeping out of him.

“I told you you’d enjoy it,” she said, caressing her fingers across Ezra’s soft cheeks. “Now that we’ve had some fun, let’s get back to business. You will help me find your Rebel friends. You belong to _me_ now, my little Padawan slut.” 

“Look, lady...” Ezra said, recovering some of his strength. “You’re just...not my type.” 

Frustrated that even after giving the boy the hardest fucking she had ever given, she had not yet broken his spirit, her face scrunched up in anger. Her whole body shook with a dark fury. She unclipped the saber from her belt and ignited it, pointing it at the boy. Just as she was about to say something, the other Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, walked into the room. 

As he entered the room, the Fifth Brother pushed a captive Sabine down to the floor next to Ezra.    

“What has the boy revealed?” the Fifth Brother asked.

“Nothing I wish to share,” the Seventh Sister replied curtly, frustrated at the Fifth Brother’s interruption. Composing herself in front of her fellow Inquisitor, she looked determinedly at Ezra, “Contact your Rebel friends and bring them here. That’s all I ask.” 

Ezra paused for a moment before responding. “Let me think about that. Uh...no.” 

“Contact your friends!” the Seventh Sister spat, pointing her lightsaber closer to Ezra. 

“I’m not talking to you right now,” Ezra said, happy to get the chance to frustrate the Inquisitor who had just fucked him over...literally.

Lowering his voice, he turned to Sabine next to him and asked, “Sabine, where’s Zeb?”

“We tried to fight, but Zeb never had a chance.” 

“What are you saying?” Ezra asked, dread creeping into the back of his mind. 

“Your friend is dead,” the Seventh Sister said smugly, knowing it would utterly crush the boy to hear of the Lasat’s death. 

Ezra wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Zeb couldn’t be gone. He just...couldn’t be. But then he felt a small ping in the Force. A presence on the station searching for him. _It was Zeb!_ The Force was telling Ezra that Zeb was still alive. Trying to keep his expression neutral, Ezra stared down the Seventh Sister, looking unflinchingly into her cruel, yellow eyes. 

“Now that he’s dead, your purple friend will longer be able to fill you with his seed, will he? You’ll have to come to me and my pets for that, pretty Padawan. Or perhaps _he_ would be more to your liking,” she said, gesturing towards the broad, muscular form of the Fifth Brother. 

Ezra looked the Fifth Brother up and down and noticed the massive protrusion under his pants.  Catching Ezra’s glance, the Fifth Brother smiled, abruptly unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to the ground. His erection bounced up, throbbing in anticipation. 

Ezra couldn’t help but admire the massive meat he saw before him, although he wasn’t exactly looking forward to getting fucked again. At least not by these guys. In the back of his mind, he thought of Zeb. How he was still alive and probably working with Chopper on a rescue plan. Ezra just had to buy time, to make sure he and Sabine got out of this alive. If that meant he had to let another Inquisitor use him, so be it. 

The Seventh Sister pointed her lightsaber at Sabine. “Watch as your pretty friend does what he does best, my dear.” 

Sabine reluctantly watched as the Fifth Brother pressed the tip of his erection against Ezra’s lips. Sabine wished with all her heart that she could do something, anything, to save Ezra from having to do this. “Wait! Wait,” Sabine blurted out, “Use me instead. Just leave Ezra alone.”

“Well, well, well, how noble of you,” the Seventh Sister cooed, “Very well, Mandalorian, have it your way.” She motioned to the Fifth Brother, who turned to Sabine.

“Open wide, young one. Soon I will have filled you,” the Fifth Brother said in his thick accent. 

“Not very articulate, is he?” the Seventh Sister added, drawing a scowl from the Fifth Brother. “Don’t worry, Brother, not everyone can be as witty as me.” 

The Seventh Sister turned back to Sabine, “What he lacks in conversation, he more than makes up for in...other areas. _Trust me_.” 

“Sabine, no!” Ezra shouted, trying to stop this from happening. 

“Silence, my pretty Padawan slut; it’s not your turn!” The Seventh Sister smacked Ezra across the face, grasping his chin with her hand, forcing him to watch. Ezra was unable to move his body, his muscles frozen with a powerful Force hold from the Seventh Sister. He could do nothing but watch what happened next. 

“Ezra, it’s okay,” Sabine said, “I’ll be fine.”

The Fifth Brother suddenly grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground before pushing her back down to the floor. Still holding her hair in his meaty hands, he pressed his thick cock against her lips. 

He pushed forward into her mouth, without any foreplay or subtlety. He thrust hard, his meatstick stuffing Sabine’s face. Sabine did not make a sound; her discipline was strong. The Fifth Brother pulled back, then thrust forward, in short, stilted motions. Grasping the back of her head, he did his best to make the back of her throat and the base of his boner connect, but he was just too big for her. He got about halfway in at the max, even with some assistance from the Force. 

For her part, Sabine did not cry out or moan. The Fifth Brother seemed not to care as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth. Increasing his speed, the Fifth Brother called one of the seeker droids to him. The seeker droid wrapped an appendage around Sabine’s neck, then injected her with something. Sabine instinctually flinched at the needle prick as the seeker droid floated away. Her discipline began to erode as the substance entered her bloodstream. She felt a curious sensation, and her throat began to dilate ever so slightly. Her throat expanded just enough for the Fifth Brother to shove his cock in further.  

Unable to stop herself, Sabine gagged, her spit coating the Fifth Brother’s shaft, making it easier for him to proceed. He pulled all the way out, then thrust forward fast, getting almost all of his length down the young Mandalorian’s throat in one brutal motion. Sabine moaned in pain...and in pleasure. Whatever substance was in her bloodstream must also be acting as an aphrodisiac.

As Sabine’s moans reached Ezra’s ears, the Seventh Sister offered a commentary. “Unlike you, pretty boy, this Mandalorian girl is too disciplined, too well-trained to be _used properly_. The aphrodisiac running through her now is breaking down that discipline. Soon she’ll be moaning just as loudly as you.”  

The Fifth Brother smiled as Sabine choked on his throbbing manhood. He facefucked her for several more moments before he felt himself coming close. Pulling out of her now-dripping mouth, the Fifth Brother used his hands to shove his large, smooth balls inside Sabine’s cheeks. Caught off-guard, Sabine gagged at the smell and sensation of having her mouth stuffed so utterly. Just as quickly as he had shoved his balls inside her, he pulled them out, dragging them across her face as he did so. He slapped his dripping dick against her face, then pushed her to the ground. 

Her palms landed on the floor, as he grabbed her by the waist, turning her rear to face him. Not even bothering to take off her clothes, the Fifth Brother shoved forward, his hardened meat pressing against Sabine’s pants. Determined to get inside her, he continued to thrust forward, his dickhead tearing open a hole in Sabine’s pants. 

Sabine’s eyes opened in horror as she realized where the Fifth Brother was going. He thrust into her butthole, every part of her body shaking at the intrusion. At first, he could only get the dickhead in, but he eventually managed to get to the halfway point.  Sabine let out an incredibly loud moan as the Fifth Brother plowed her ass. 

Ezra watch helplessly as Sabine was totally used by the Fifth Brother, her cries torturing Ezra as the Seventh Sister held his chin in place. 

The Fifth Brother grunted as he continued to ream Sabine from behind, grasping her hair as he did so. Unable to hold back anymore, the Fifth Brother unleashed his load, his spunk shooting deep inside Sabine. As soon as he had shot his wad, the Fifth Brother pulled out. Sabine collapsed, a tiny puddle of cum forming by her used ass. 

Instead of his erection dying down, Ezra watched in horror as the Fifth Brother’s dick grew even larger. It almost doubled in size until the length was about as big as the Fifth Brother’s forearm. 

“I told you he made up for it in other areas, didn’t I?” the Seventh Sister teased. She let go of his chin, giving Ezra a slap on the behind as she shoved him towards the Fifth Brother. 

“All of that was precum,” the Seventh Sister said, gesturing to the small puddle by Sabine. “Once his species shoots their precum, their penises double in size for the main event. Biologically, it’s fascinating. Sexually, it’s...invigorating. The Mandalorian saved you from the precum, bless her heart. But no one can save you from what comes next.” 

The Fifth Brother wasted no time lining up his precum-coated cock with the tear in Ezra’s pants. Ezra called upon the Force to brace himself. 

“Skipping the second blowjob and going right for the pretty boy’s ass. You never were one to waste time, were you, Brother?”

“No, Sister. I fill this Jedi’s ass, then they tell us where their friends are...or they die.” 

“Learn to have a little more fun with it, will you? I’ll take care of the Mandalorian girl while you finish with the boy.” 

Giving her a short nod, the Fifth Brother thrust forward into Ezra without warning. Ezra let out a high-pitched scream, and Sabine looked up, the drugs in her system beginning to wear off. “No, Ezra! You Imperial filth! I said use me, not him. Not Ezra...” 

“How naive. Did you really think the Fifth Brother would let that pretty boy go without a fillup? And did you really think I’d let a pretty Mandalorian girl like you go without having some fun?” The Seventh Sister let out a cruel cackle. 

Calling the two seeker droids to her, they reattached themselves to her waist, reconfiguring once again into their phallic forms. She quickly made a second tear near Sabine’s slit, lining up her two metal shafts with each of Sabine’s holes. She thrust forward with both of her metal cocks, penetrating both of Sabine’s openings. Sabine let out a groan at the sensation of being doublestuffed. The Seventh Sister pushed forward, going as deep as she could into the Mandalorian. As Sabine’s body shook with the vibrations from the Seventh Sister’s shafts, she looked forward to see Ezra about to pass out as the Fifth Brother forced himself on the boy. 

Fearing his insides would burst, Ezra sent all the Force energy he had left through his body to allows his boypussy to stretch without tearing. As he did so, his eyes met Sabine’s, and he saw the Seventh Sister pummel her pussy and ass from behind. Seeing the two Rebels look at each other, the Seventh Sister let out an extended laugh as she yanked Sabine’s head back. 

Ezra and Sabine’s moans became intertwined as both were ravaged by the Inquisitors. Even as they cried out in pain and uncontrollable pleasure, both Rebels knew that they were buying time. Time for their allies to get to them; time for the Inquisitors to become overconfident and get sloppy. Their eyes met again, and Ezra whispered, “We’ll get through this, Sabine...Ahh!...I know we will.” Sabine gave him a nod, then winced as the Seventh Sister pulled out of her.

The Seventh Sister repositioned herself so both of her shafts filled Sabine’s pussy, then pulled back out and thrust back in so that both of her shafts filled her ass. Alternating between the two holes, the Seventh Sister doublefucked them both with all the dark side energy she could muster. 

The dark side also flowed through the veins on the Fifth Brother’s throbbing cock as he remarkably got to the halfway point inside of Ezra. Even with the full power of the dark side at his command, the Fifth Brother knew he couldn’t physically go much further. Still, he pushed on, getting slightly further in before he felt himself about to cum. He yanked Ezra’s hair, causing the boy to groan in protest as he sent a torrent of his cum blasting into the boy’s ass. His seed kept on coming, even as he pulled his shaft out of Ezra. Grabbing the boy by the hair, he turned him around and thrust his still-spewing meatstick into the boy’s mouth, quickly filling Ezra’s cheeks with cum. Semen oozed out of Ezra’s resilient boyhole as well as out of his stuffed face as the Inquisitor let out an animalistic growl. 

Seeing the Fifth Brother unleash his seed, the Seventh Sister signaled her seekers to release their lubricants inside Sabine. Both shafts were deep inside Sabine’s ass at the time, and the Mandalorian felt the creamy lubricants mix with the precum that already coated her anal walls. The Seventh Sister collapsed on top of Sabine, wrapping the Mandalorian in a cold embrace as she flicked her tongue in Sabine’s ear before sliding it into her mouth. Flipping the girl around, she wiped the remaining lubricant off of her droid cocks onto Sabine’s face. 

The Fifth Brother still hadn’t finished cumming as Ezra had no choice but to keep on swallowing the Inquisitor’s sperm. Ezra couldn’t swallow fast enough, and a steady stream of spunk leaked out of his lips onto the floor below.

“You said you wanted to help the boy, so go for it!” the Seventh Sister shouted as she lifted Sabine up and dropped her down next to Ezra. She shoved Sabine’s face underneath Ezra’s chin, opening Sabine’s mouth up with her long fingers. Instead of dripping to the floor, the Fifth Brother’s cum now slid down Ezra’s chin to Sabine’s open mouth. 

“So, so pretty,” the Seventh Sister whispered as she moved her other hand to give the Fifth Brother’s balls a gentle squeeze.

Letting out a groan at the Seventh Sister’s touch, the rest of his seed poured into Ezra’s mouth, large streams dripping down his chin to Sabine’s maw below.

Through it all, the Seventh Sister kept her Force hold on Ezra’s erection, preventing him from cumming. 

Pulling out of Ezra’s mouth, the Fifth Brother took a step back, a long string of cum falling onto Sabine’s face as he did so. 

A grin on his face, the Fifth Brother nodded respectfully towards the Seventh Sister. They might not always agree, but he appreciated her...talents in times such as these. 

Turning her attention back to the Rebels, the Seventh Sister pulled down Ezra’s pants, exposing his rapidly throbbing erection. “I’m not completely heartless, young ones. I’ll let you finish him off.” She shoved Sabine’s face into Ezra’s crotch, pushing her lips onto Ezra’s dick. 

“Sabine!” Ezra cried out, his dick now completely inside her mouth. Releasing the Force hold she had on him, the Seventh Sister stepped aside. Unable to control himself, Ezra unleashed his load into Sabine’s mouth, cumming far more than he usually did.

Sabine let out a gurgling sound as Ezra’s cum shot down her throat in several spurts and found its way into her stomach. Ezra’s expression quickly saddened, realizing what he had just done to his friend. He watched as her blue-haired head started to rise off of his spent dick.

 

As Ezra’s erection left her lips, Sabine lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. Ashamed, Ezra turned away. Wiping the cum from her face, Sabine put a hand on his shoulder, offering him her support. “Ezra, it’ll be alright. Remember? We’ll get through this.” 

Ezra looked back at her, a weak smile crossing his lips. He nodded, using the Force to strengthen his body once again. He sent some of his Force energy through Sabine, shoring up her own resolve as he embraced her. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Sabine returned his hug.

“How sweet, both of my pretties together,” the Seventh Sister teased. The Fifth Brother had his pants and belt back on, and her droids had reverted to their floating forms. 

Ezra ignored her, focusing instead on regaining his strength. The Inquisitors were both overconfident. All he needed was the right moment, and they could finally get out of this nightmare... 

.........

 _Meanwhile, in the station’s hangar bay_.........

 

Zeb looked at Chopper, despair beginning to set in. The Inquisitors had Ezra and Sabine. Zeb felt as though he had failed them both. “Truth is, I don’t really stand a chance going in alone, much less with you.”

Chopper let out a low mechanical groan. Still, Zeb could tell Chopper was just was worried as he was. 

“If we leave this space station, we will never see those kids again. I came here with them, and _I’m not leaving without them_.” Zeb steeled himself, setting his plan in motion to rescue Ezra and Sabine from the clutches of the evil Inquisitors. They would all make it out of this, Zeb would make sure of that.

.........

 _Several moments later_.........

  

Ezra and Sabine had both done their best to clean themselves up, although the holes in their pants would have to wait until they got out of here. _If they got of here_. _No_ , Ezra thought to himself. Not if... _when_.

“Hello, Spectre-6, come in. Uh, do you read? This is Commander Meiloorun,” Zeb’s distorted voice came from over the comm. 

“Answer him,” the Fifth Brother demanded impatiently. 

“Uh, Commander Meiloorun. Yes. Yes, I can hear you,” Sabine replied. 

“You missed your check-in. Am I correct in assuming mechanical difficulties have your craft stranded again, and you’re in need of help with repairs?” 

“Answer him,” the Seventh Sister prodded, a seeker droid on her shoulder. 

“Commander, we, uh, we can handle everything. No need for you or the others,” Sabine responded.

The Fifth Brother ignited his saber, bringing it up to Sabine’s neck. 

“No, Commander. We changed our mind. We could use some help. Bring Kanan, and you better bring Ahsoka too,” Ezra improvised. 

The Fifth Brother sheathed his saber and shoved Sabine back down. 

“Very well. Meet you in Bay Six. And don’t worry. We’ll fix everything. Just keep your _chin up,_ and it’ll all be fine.” Zeb ended the conversation, preparing his trap in the hangar bay. 

Sabine and Ezra exchanged a knowing glance, ready to make their move once they entered the hangar. 

.........

 _Several moments later in the hangar bay_.........

  

As they entered the hangar bay, Sabine and Ezra worked through the puzzle. _Chin up..._ sure enough once they looked up, they saw the _Phantom_ on the ceiling of the hangar bay, Zeb and Chopper ready to swoop in for the rescue.

One of the Seventh Sister’s seeker droids spotted the shuttle and alerted the Inquisitors, but Zeb was already in motion. Zeb kept the Inquisitors busy with blaster fire from _The Phantom_ , allowing Ezra and Sabine to slip away. As the Inquisitors deflected blaster bolts, Ezra called his captured lightsaber to his hands using the Force. 

The _Phantom_ swung around, and Ezra and Sabine quickly hopped in. As the shuttle made for the exit, the Inquisitors used their combined Force powers to hold it in place, preventing it from going any further. Rage in her eyes, the Seventh Sister Force pushed the locking mechanism for the hangar bay doors, which started to close. 

“The doors are closing!” Zeb shouted back to Ezra and Sabine. 

Sabine let loose a torrent of blaster fire at the Fifth Brother, breaking his concentration as he was forced to bring his lightsaber up to deflect the shots. 

“I can’t hold them alone!” the Seventh Sister shouted through gritted teeth. She locked eyes with Ezra one final time before The _Phantom_ surged forward through the gap in the closing hangar doors. She fell to the floor in exhaustion, a cold fury rising within her as she watched the Rebels escape. The seeker droid on her shoulder also expressed its frustration with a disappointed beep. 

Composing herself in front of the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister checked her various holocamera datastreams to confirm that the sexual encounters from earlier had been fully recorded. Smiling to herself, she played back the scenes; resolve growing within her to find the Rebels...especially the pretty Padawan boy...again...

.........

 _Later aboard the_ Phantom.........

 

After explaining what the Inquisitors had done to them, Ezra and Sabine watched Zeb for his reaction. Zeb was furious. Ezra had never seen Zeb so angry, not even when he had told him what Vizago had done. Zeb nearly destroyed the shuttle’s control panel with his fists. Zeb wanted to turn the _Phantom_ around and blast the Inquisitors to smithereens. 

After Ezra convinced him that the Inquisitors would be long gone by now, and that they had all barely made it out of there alive...Zeb relented. Even though they had escaped with their lives, depression had set in among the Rebels on their journey back to the _Ghost_. The trauma of what they had experienced was still fresh in their minds. 

Trying to lift everyone’s spirits, Ezra pointed out the miracle of what had just happened, even amidst all the suffering and anguish. “ _We made it_. Good plan, Zeb,” Ezra said, putting his hand on the Lasat’s shoulder.

Zeb turned to Ezra, then to Sabine. Sabine started to smile, and a grin formed on Zeb’s face as well. “Let’s not get all emotional. It wasn’t a big deal. But I did save both of you _and_ got some medical supplies by myself.” Zeb thought his usual teasing would help lighten the mood. He was right.

Chopper let out a stream of frustrated beeps. 

“Yeah, you helped a little, Chopper,” Zeb admitted reluctantly. 

Chopper waved two of his mechanical arms in the air in triumph, causing Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb to laugh out loud. They had been through alot today, but they were there for each other. There were no secrets between them, and their bonds of friendship had never been stronger.


End file.
